Tears Of The Lost
by FirePrincess6
Summary: I'm actually doing this with Nezumi777...we're both writing it..Asako, a normal girl, is sent to Inuyasha's relm and Inyasha finds a notsonormal girl who is more than ghostly she's dead! Please comment! Seriously, I need your comments!
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 - Intro

Asako was walking along the sidewalk towards her home. School was hard on her back and she was glad to have left most of her books at school. She breathed deeply, taking in the fragrance of the blooming Sakura trees.

"Ah, it's so nice today. I think I'll go to the shrine to pay my respects" she turned at the next block towards the temple and felt comforted as the sun warmed and soothed her sore back. Not noticing where she was walking, she tripped and scraped her knees and palms on the concrete. Her books were cast on the ground and she gingerly pressed herself up onto her feet. She saw a broken concrete slab of sidewalk sicking upwhen she looked back to see what she had tripped over. "I guess that would have done it" she sighed gently picking up her things. She looked at her hands and knees ; they were red and had some gravel stuck in her skin, but there wasn't any blood. "I'll have to wash up after this" she thought to herself.

Upon standing, Asako found herself a few meters away from the shrine gate. She gathered her witts and jogged through the gate and into the welcoming temple courtyard. She walked over to the well and dug 100 yen out of her pocket. After tossing the money into the well, she clapped twice and rang the big bell that had long, thick rope hanging from it : "Please allow this weather to continue and may good fortune come to friends and family" she prayed.

After she was done, she picked up her books she had set on the floor and headed towards the gate, but an extremely large tree caught her eye and she made her way towards this instead.

"Oh my, it's been marked as a kami-sama. I don't think they would mind if I rested against it.."she dropped her books, yet again, onto the ground, but didn't bother straightening them. "Hello Kami-sama" she said speaking to the large trunk. "I hope you don't mind me resting against you for a little while do you?" After waiting for a little bit, she said "Thank you very much!" and bowed to the kami-sama. A breeze came swaying the branches as if in consent and acceptance. Asako smiled as she set herself in a nook between roots, looking up at the still-swaying boughs. She pulled one of her books over and began to study. After awhile she nodded off into sleep.

When she woke up she found herself in a new place, yet leaning against the same tree. "Where am I?" she asked startled.

"Hey everyone! She's awake!" said Shippo excitedly. Then he jumped up next to Asako. "Hiya!" Asako blinked. " um..hello?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked their way up to where Asako sat. "Hi, I'm Kagome..that's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the little guy is Shippo." said Kagome without hesitation.

"Um hello. My name is Asako." was the reply. "How'd you get here Asako-san?" asked Inuyasha. Asako blinked. How did she get here...?

"I'm not sure..." she said.

Kagome smiled. "Well as long as you're here you can hang with us!"

"Thanks, but where is here?" asked Asako.

"That's a long story..." said Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

"Wow..so I'm in another time era of Japan??" asked Asako in disbelief.

"Yup. That's a positive!" said Kagome.

The group was seated around a camp fire while the sun began to sink in the distance. "Helo there?" called out a voice. An old man hobbled up to them. "My goodness, what are you children doing out here in a graveyard??"

Asako startled, jumped up and bowed lowly to the elderly man. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to disturb the resting!" She came back up and started off to the east. Everyone watched her as she shifted the dirt under her feet as she walked, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Inuyasha stood up and followed her a few paces.

"Ya' know girl, you're pretty dumb if you're going off on your own like that. Ya' just got here."

Asako slowed and stopped; Inuyasha stopped behind her. "Erm" she said slowly turning."Would you terribly mind escorting me to a village...or something?"

"Of course you can! How many times do I need to say it ; you are welcome to travel with us!" Kagome proclaimed standing up.

"H-Hey! What?! I gotta play bodyguard for this girl too?" Inuyasha was indignant and he didn't care if he showed it. " Don't I have any say?"

"No, Inuyasha, because if you had it your way, none of us would be here." Kagome retorted.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from Kagome."Yeah, at least I'd be away from you."

Kagome's face turned red. Shippo looked at her. "uh-oh."

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Bam! Inuyasha found himself a foot into the dusty ground, steaming.

"Inuyasha, haven't you learned by now not to upset women?" Miroku said...while stroking Sango's thighs.

"Don't touch me!" slap

"See what I mean?" throb, throb

The old man started, "You...you're Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha perked up. "Eh? Yeah. That's me..."

"All of you...come with me..you can stay at my inn. For free, of course." he said leading them away.

"What's your name?" asked Asako on their way.

My name is Himoji. I am the caretaker of that graveyard ..." he said. "...and this inn.." They came upon a large two-story wooden building and entered. "I don't get many visitors because the inn is so close to the graveyard..." Himoji continued, lighting some candles.

"Himoji-san...how did you recognize Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Well, now that's a story..." Himoji said. He turned around and saw Inuyasha's face. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. "My gosh...you...you look just like her..." Then he began to pace the floor. "This is incredible...this opens the doors of opporotunity!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What are ya talking about old man?"

Himoji looked at him. "You see..there was this girl...who ever since she was a child, wanted to reunite with you.."

"Whaddya mean 'reunite'? Did I know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. But she remembered you. She spent her whole life looking, waiting for you..." Himoji trailed off. "Her name was Misa and she died many years ago.." Himoji continued.

"How does some dead girl affect Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Misa.." said Himoji slowly. "Was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's younger sister. Then one day, she became so heart-sick, that her body just couldn't take it anymore...she was quite young too..."

Asako looked at Himoji, transfixed by his solemnity. She raised her hand into the air, not wanting to break the moment with her words. It took awhile for Himoji to notice her, and it was actually Kagome who pointed out that she had a question. "Um, Himoji-san..." Kagome said, pointing a finger over at Asako. He looked up from his thoughts and blinked at Asako wondering now at her pecuiar behavior.

"Yes child?" What is it?" he asked her, guessing she had raised her hand for good reasons.

"Erm..Himoji-sama.." Asako explained cautiously. "You said that this occurance opens doors of opporotunity, did you not?" she blushed at the blatentness of her question.

"Yes I believe I did, child. Why do you ask?"

"Well." she blushed even more because of her explanation. "It's just that, she's...gone now and...how can the doors of opporotunity open to someone who has passed?" Asako glanced at Inuyasha to see how he would react to such a rude question about his deceased sister and then quickly turned her gaze to the ground. He only looked like he was deep in thought.

Himoji walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a package wrapped in fine black cloth. He bowed his head and pause for awhile. "My dear...doors can open to anyone..." he said. Then he turned around and unwrapped the object. It was a polished wooden flute. Himoji smiled softly.

"You just have to find the key..."


End file.
